Brand New Theater!
Brand New Theater! is the theme song of THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS performed by 765 MILLION ALLSTARS. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tobira akete saa ikou yo Watashi-tachi no Brand New Theater Live! Itsumo genki ni Say Hello! (Say Hello!) Egao shirushi de kyou mo SUTAATO! Seishun DEIZU renshuu desu! Minna de tezukuri SUTEEJI SETORI kimenakya! MC doushiyou? Enjin kunde me to me awase Isseeno! "SANKYUU! UERUKAMU! DORIIMINGU!" "UII AA MIRIONSUTAAZU!" Hirake! Jounetsu no butai (motto motto atsuku!) Dekkai KOORU hibike Go! Go! Going on! Afuredasu PAWAA (hyakuman PAWAA!) Sore wa kizuna kimi to Link! Link! Link with you! Aa dokidoki ga bakuhatsu shichaisou! Kirameku deai kirameku sekai Watashi-tachi no Brand New Theater Live! Nando datte Here we go! (Here we go!) "Saikou!" Koushin shitsuzukerunda ITTSU SHOUTAIMU Isshougai yume no tsuzuku kagirisa Shashin torou yo! BUROGU nosechao Minna oide te to te tsunagou Isseeno! "Utaou! Odorou! Hashagou! Kirameke! MIRIONSUTAAZU!" Hirake! Egao no butai (motto motto waraou!) TENSHON agete motto High! High! High five! Afuredasu MERODI (kandou no MERODI!) Sore wa kibou yume o Sing! Sing! Sing a song! Mou wakuwaku wa osae kirenai yo! Tobira akete saa ikou yo Watashi-tachi no Brand New Theater Live! Kirameku hoshi-tachi ga ima hashagidasu Tomerarenai kono shoudou Calling! Showing! Owaranai yume o tsukurou Kitto mirai wa kagayaku yo niji no hikari de Namida korae ato chotto Singing! Dancing! Chanto tsutaetai no Thank You! Hirake! Arata na jidai (mada minu keshiki) Minna de ikou seeno de Go! Going on! Afuredasu PAWAA (hyakuman PAWAA!) Sore wa kizuna kimi to Link! Link! Link with you! Hirake! Arata na jidai (mada minu keshiki) Minna de ikou kimi to Link! Link! Link with you! Aa dokidoki ga bakuhatsu shichaisou! Kirameku deai kirameku sekai Watashi-tachi no Brand New Theater Live! |-| Kanji= とびらあけて　さあ　行こうよ 私たちの Brand New Theater Live！ いつも　元気にSay Hello！ (Say Hello！) えがお印で今日もスタート！ 青春デイズ☆　練習です！ みんなで　てづくりステージ セトリ決めなきゃ！ MCどうしよう？ 円陣組んで　目と目あわせ いっせーの！ 「サンキュー！ウェルカム！ドリーミング！ ウィーアー　ミリオンスターズ！」 ひらけ！情熱の舞台　(もっともっとあつく！) でっかいコール　響け Go！ Go！ Going on！ あふれだすパワー　(ひゃくまんパワー！) それは絆　キミと Link！ Link！ Link with you！ ああ　ドキドキが爆発しちゃうそう！ きらめく出会い　きらめく世界 私たちの Brand New Theater Live！ 何度だって Here we go！ (Here we go！) 「最高！」更新し続けるんだ イッツショウタイム☆ 一生涯　夢の続く限りさ 写真撮ろうよ！　ブログ載せちゃお♪ みんなおいで　手と手つなごう いっせーの！ 「歌おう！踊ろう！はしゃごう！ きらめけ！ミリオンスターズ！」 ひらけ！笑顔の舞台　(もっともっとわらおう！) テンションあげて　もっと High！High！High five！ あふれだすメロディ　(感動のメロディ！) それは希望　夢を Sing！ Sing！ Sing a song！ もう　ワクワクはおさえきれないよ！ とびらあけて　さあ　行こうよ 私たちの Brand New Theater Live！ きらめく星たちが今　はしゃぎだす とめられない　この衝動 Calling！ Showing！ 終わらない夢をつくろう きっと未来は輝くよ　虹の光で 涙こらえ　あとちょっと Singing！ Dancing！ ちゃんと伝えたいの Thank You！ ひらけ！新たな時代　(まだ見ぬ景色) みんなで行こう　せーので Go！ Going on！ あふれだすパワー　(ひゃくまんパワー！) それは絆　キミと Link！ Link！ Link with you！ ああ　ドキドキが爆発しちゃうそう！ きらめく出会い　きらめく世界 私たちの Brand New Theater Live！ |-| English= C'mon, let's open the door To our brand new theater live! Always say hello energetically! (Say hello!) Today starts with a smile sign! Youthful days☆ it's practice! Let's make this stage with everyone I have to decide the set list! What do I do with the MC? Make a circle and look at each other Here we go! "Thank You! Welcome! Dreaming!" "We are MILLIONSTARS!" Let's open this passionate stage! (Burn more and more!) Let our calls echo loudly Go! Go! Going on! This overflowing power (million power!) That's our bonds with you Link! Link with you! Ah, this excitement is about to explode! The sparkling encounters, the sparkling world They're our brand new theater live! How many times we say here we go!? (Here we go!) "We're the best!" Let's keep updating It's showtime☆ As long as my dream continues through my whole life Take a picture! Post something on a blog♪ Come, everyone, let's hold hands together Here we go! "Sing! Dance! Cheer up! Sparkling! MILLIONSTARS!" Let's open this stage of smiles! (smile more and more!) Let's raise the tension more High! High! High five! This overflowing melody (emotional melody!) That's our hope we dream of Sing! Sing! Sing a song! Geez, this excitement is too much for me! C'mon, let's open the door To our brand new theater live! The sparkling stars are now getting hyped up This impulse won't stop Calling! Showing! Let's make this endless dream I'm sure the future will shine with rainbow's light After holding a few tears back Singing! Dancing! I want to tell you this properly "Thank You!" Let's open this new era! (to the unseen scenery) With everyone, let's go on ready, set Go! Going on! This overflowing power (million power!) That's our bonds with you Link! Link with you! Ah, this excitement is about to explode! The sparkling encounters, the sparkling world They're our brand new theater live! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 01 Brand New Theater! (sung by: 765 MILLION ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 02 Fairy Stars (sung by: Fairy Stars) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics